Ask The Girls
by Crimson Rekrin
Summary: What If The Girls Were trapt and doomed to answer all of your questions? Well they are! Just send them in and they will answer truthffully!
1. What?

-1**Ask The Girls**

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

Sakura: Whoa….Where am I?

Hinata: Sakura-chan? Are you okay?

Sakura: Yeah, how 'bout you?

Hinata: I'm fine.

Ino: Uh! My head hurts like hell. What are you doing here, forehead and Hinata?

Sakura: Why are you asking me this, Pig?

Tenten: Uh, where am I?

Temari: Ow! Why does my head hurt? Ne? Where are we?

**DWD: So you finally woke up? You all may be wondering what your doing here and where you are. I am Dark Windy Days, DWD for short and I am here telling you that you are being captive here. There will be no boys at least not yet, I'll think about it. You must answer all questions that come to you and you must answer them truthfully. Am I clear?**

All: Hai…

**You can ask them any thing that you want and they will answer you truthfully. Or else. So please start sending your questions for them to answer and I'll consider letting the girls go.**


	2. The Madness Begins

-1**Ask The Girls**

**Chapter 2: The Madness Begins**

**DWD: Well, here is where the madness begins! The first batch of questions:**

Umm hi...

_Hinata: hi hinata-hime... youre my fave kunoichi and idol. i like pairings with you in it especially with Deidara, Kabuto and Itachi... What do you think of this? oh... and DUMP NARUTO! HE'S AN IDIOT! oh and what would you say if i pair you with every naruto character ever except naruto? like OroHina? DeiHina? ItaHina? KabuHina?_

Sakura: hiya... who's your fave fellow kunoichi?

Ino: Hi... umm.. are you related to Dei-kun?

Tenten: Propose to Neji now before Hinata gets him!

_- dark-emo-gal_

Hinata: Hi and, Um, thanks! It's nice to know I have fans! Um, I feel pretty damn speechless! And I kind of figured that out thanks! I'm actually starting to like Kiba-kun…(blushes redder than a tomato)

Sakura: Hi! I would actually have to say Temari because we actually started to hang out a lot after the chunin exams and we have a lot in common!

Ino: Hi! Actually, Dei-kun! I haven't seen him in so long! He's my distant cousin! We used to hang out a lot before he joined Akatsuki.

Tenten: Um, Maybe if I could but it's so embarrassing and I'm trapt in this…place. I mean, what if he declines me? How will I ever face him again? Thanks for the suggestion though!

**Whoa. HINATA AND KIBA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Any ways, we have some more questions girls!:**

_Hey i thought this might be fun since im pretty much bored. _

_Temari: Did you steal Shikamaru's hairstyle but put it up in 4 directions?? or was it just coincidence? _

_Ino: Which guy do you like better out out of this selection? Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, Shika, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro. _

_Sakura: Do you like your hair colour being pink or would you like to change it? if so, what colour??_

_- WiltedRose-x_

Temari: I actually had my hair like this since even before I met that lazy-ass! So It's just a coincidence.

Ino: Well I got over Sasuke after he left the village and I have a new crush. I would have to say Shika. But I really like Sai!

Sakura: Actually, I want to die my hair black And then get red streaks! What do ya think?

**Wow. Going for the bold look Sakura? More Questions!:**

All: AAWW!!!

_Hinata, Tenten, and Temari: Hi! You three are my favorite kunoichis._

Ino: Hi! You're better than Sakura (A.K.A. Demonic Who Has No Respect For Guys Besides Sasuke), you know. How long did it take for your hair to grow that long? It looks cool.

_- Loner Kitsune_

Hinata: Thank you, Loner Kitsune!

Tenten: That's really sweet!

Temari: Thanks!

Ino: I know! I mean, Sakura is such a loser! All along with the rest of those konoichi! I am the very best! It took about six long years! It was so long but so worth it!

**Enough bragging Ino!**

Sakura: What about me?

Hinata: It's okay Saku-chan.

Tenten: Just remember, Ino is like that with everyone!

Temari: Yeah, she is not all that great.

Ino I heard that!

Temari: So what!?

**Enough fighting damn it! More questions are here!:**

_I have questions... though some may call them evil!! _

_Hinata: Did Naruto take your first kiss? If not, who did? _

_Tenten: How long have you had your crush on Neji? _

_Temari: Why did Neji find a picture of Shikamaru with a heart around it in your bag? _

_Sakura: Why did we find you and Itachi on a date? In an expensive resteraunt? _

_- Bloody Red Vampire_

Hinata: Yes he did! That's why I'm dumping the bastard! After that first kiss, I realized that I didn't love him and it was just a silly crush.

Tenten: (blushes like mad) How the hell did you know about that! We actually have been going out for about a year now.

Temari: Umm…uh…We're best friends?

**Yeah right! Tell the truth!**

Temari: Fine! We've actually been going out for about…well ever since after the chunin exams! There! I said it!

Sakura: Well, since there is no point in lying, we have been going out for two years now!

**Whoa…How come they don't have this stuff on the show? Anyways, these next questions are from and unsigned user!:**

_Here are some questions for the girls: _

_Sakura: What did you ever see in Sasuke? You should totally go with Itachi! _

_Temari: You would look so good with Shikamaru! Are you guys going out? _

_Hinata: You would honestly look good with Kiba or Shino! Ask one out! _

_Tenten: How do you always keep such an innocent look? _

_Ino: Why are always such a prep? preps suck big time! Down with the preps! _

_DWD: can you please bring in Kurenai or Anko or some one?_

Sakura: I honestly have no clue. But now I know that I am in love with Itachi.

Temari: Yes we have and thanks?

Hinata: I'm going out with Kiba now.

Tenten: I don't know. It just happens.

Ino: I am so not a prep! And I so do not suck! I am the best of the best damn it!

**Sure Ino, we all believe you! Any ways I'll try to bring in Kurenai next time!**

Sakura: Please send in more questions!!!!


	3. More Questions And Kurenai

-1**Ask The Girls**

**Part 3: More Questions**

**Yosh! We are now back and we have some more questions for the girls!**

Sakura: NANI?!?! MORE!?!?!?!?

**Yes, more.**

Tenten: Aww… Can't we like, get out of this place?

**Um, let me think about that…NEVER!!!!! Or at least not yet!**

Hinata: Fine. I'll read the letter this time.

_JASMINE!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
Questions:_

Hinata: Does Kiba know that you like him? Or is your crush secret to him?

Tenten: What would you do if all the girls made you wear a frilly pink dress with laces and everything?! (I am so twitching at the picture)

Temari: You look really good with Shikamaru1 You should marry him!! What would you do if he proposed?!

Sakura: You said that you loved Sasuke too is your love for Itachi the same as your love for sAsuke? Oh, what the hell is it with you and the Uchihas?!?!

_- Bloody Red Vampire_

Hinata: (blushes like mad) Um…It's a secret crush, but I don't think that it's much of a secret anymore…

Tenten: I would so roll over and die. Pink and frilly? That's the worst combination EVER!!! And wait…what picture?!?! You better be twitching like hell!!!!

Ino: What are you talking about Tenten? Pink and frilly ROCKS!!! Let's give you a make over!

Sakura: Ino-pig, leave the poor girl be!

Temari: (blushes redder than a tomato) Um…uh…I…uh…Thanks? Probably say uh…Yes?

Sakura: TEMARI AND SHIKA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!

Tenten: Hehe Temari likes Shika!

Temari: (runs to the emo corner and buries head in knees)

Sakura: You mean Sauce-Is-Gay? I hate his effing guts! And no, my love for Itachi is way greater than that for Sauce-Is-Gay! And I honestly have no clue…Why am I always going for the Uchihas?

**Ne…Why am I so dead Michelle-chan? Actually I am pretty alive and kicking…literally. You should be the one that's dead! With the horrible story!**

Hinata: Your name is Jasmine? And whose Michelle?

**Yes, my name is Jasmine and Michelle is my friend or Bloody Red Vampire. She is a lot like you, Sakura. Anyways… Back to the questions!**

_ok sakura: who do you think fits you best?: itachi, kiba, sasori, shika, neji, gaara, zaku? and how do you think all the boys feel about your desision?_

_-Airaa-Inuzuka_

Sakura: Um, Itachi, duh! And I think Itachi loves it, Sasuke hates it, and the rest just really don't care!

**Okay, Next question!**

_Hi... um remember me? uh so..._

Sakura: Stay away from Itachi! He belongs to Hinata-hime!  
Dont you dare threaten me! Im a immortal vampire and I hate you and I have an inner self far stronger than yours!

Hinata: Big fan still! I worship and bow down to you! Um... who would you rather date? Itachi, Deidara or Kabuto? Deidara says hi, Itachi too and Kabuto has a secret shrine for you in his bedroom! What do you think? Oh yeah! Congrats w/ dumping the Kyuubi brat and with Kiba! Say hi to Neji, Hanabi, Kiba and Shino for me. (Akatsuki fanatic)

Ino: Youre Dei-kuns cousin? What do you think of him going out with Hinata-hime? Say hi to Shika and Choji for me.

Tenten: You should tell him coz he's falling in love with Hinata-hime! Tell him or there will be Hyuuga-cest!

Temari: Nice choice with Shikamaru. You 2 look good together. Say hi to Gaara and Kankuro for me.

_- dark-emo-gal_

Sakura: B-b-but, We are supposed to get married in a week!

Every one: Hah! I knew it!

Hinata: Um…Deidera? Yeah, out of that selection it would be Deidera. I say hi to them too but the Kabuto thing just tells me he is going a little off the edge….and Thanks! I will!

Ino: I will say hi to them, and yes I'm his cousin! I would say: Why date some one like her? If you want to, than go ahead! It's not my choice!

Tenten::Gasp:: Hyuuga-cest! NEVER!! Fine, I will call him::Her cell rings:: Hello? Of coarse! Bye Neji-kun! Start planning::Hangs up:: That was Neji! We're getting married!

Temari: Okay I will tell them! And thanks?

**Okay that's enough for now.**

Kurenai: So please send in more questions!

Hinata: When did you get in here Kurenai-sensei?

Kurenai: I don't know…


End file.
